Dream
by DrAgOnLOvEr34
Summary: What would you do if you woke up and everyone you thought was dead was alive? What was happening? Was it all real? Even if it was a little odd, Harry Potter decided he would enjoy it as long as it lasted, because after all, its not everyday you get to see your dead parents.


_**Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading this sooner, but I had to work on one of my end of the year projects! Blah. Anyway, enjoy this! Its my first over 1,000! :D Love you guys!~DrAgOnLOvEr34**_

* * *

Dream

Harry woke up from his dream with a start. What exactly had that been? Had it really just been a dream? The images danced around in his head, slipping away before he could really analyze them thoroughly. The dream had seemed so real, like he had actually experienced everything that had happened. Many of which he really didn't feel like experiencing anytime soon.

While he tried to calm down his panicked breathing, he started to think about the dream more clearly. It was a horrible dream. His parents had been dead and he had to fight in a war against Voldemort, a long dead Dark Lord. He shuddered to think about fighting him right now, already knowing he would not be able too. It was also a very curious dream, because it had been so vivid, that it seemed real. He felt like he had been at the Gryffindor table, eating with his housemates and that he could pick up a broomstick and go flying through the air in the air at the Quidditch pitch.

Not everything in the dream had been about a war; he had also had a lot of fun; just going on adventures or even playing a challenging game of chess with his friends. The main recurring people in the dream, his best friends, had been two people named Ron and Hermione. They had been some of the best friends he could actually ask for, because they were with him every time he had needed them. He hoped that he actually became friends with-

"Harry! Come down and get some pancakes! You might want to hurry Birthday boy, before there all eaten!"

Harry stopped thinking about the dream. Yes, it was his Birthday! He was turning a whopping 12! This mean't he should be getting his letter to Hogwarts any day now. He was very excited about that. From all of his parent's stories, it seemed like an incredible place full of secret passages and magical things. The earlier the better! His stomach growled. Those pancakes started to sound really good right now, so he decided get up.

He quickly jumped out of his bed and raced downstairs, knowing that the pancakes would be gone if he didn't get down there any time soon. It would have been a good idea, he thought as he caught himself on the banister to stop him from falling, to have had someone wake him up earlier, because first come first serve. It would have also been a really good idea to have taken off his socks, because running in them wasn't a really good idea. That's how he finally made his entrance into the kitchen, sliding in, knocking into the table

"Whoa! Calm down there Prongslet! If you had went any faster, you could have knocked over the table. All of these delicious, fluffy syrup coated pancakes, on the ground. Be careful!" his father, James, joked.

"James, you did the exact same thing when you came in!" his mother, Lily scolded, "Like father, like son they say!"

Harry sat back and watched their interaction, shaking his head. He had his parents, unlike the dream him. He didn't know what he would do if he really didn't have them there for him. He had his mother if he ever needed help with his studies and just to be there for him, while his father would give him advice on prank ideas and how to do neat tricks on the broom to impress the friends he would make at Hogwarts with.

"Harry, dear, are you okay?" Lily asked, concerned, "Your frowning. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, it's your Birthday, which was the magical day that you were gifted to us!" James cooed sweetly, "You're supposed to be happy!"

"I'm fine. I promise"

Lily, who had been handing out a second helping of pancakes, didn't look very convinced at his short reply, but she let the subject drop, since it was his Birthday. Harry knew she would approach him about it later, but maybe by then, he would have his emotions under control

Harry started eating again. His mother had always been a very good cook, and they celebrated that every day by eating as much as they could. His father always tried to make a competition out of it, shoving food down his throat like a starving man, or a pig, as his mother would say.

"Hey, Prongslet, you see that pile of presents over there," James pointed dramatically at a huge stack of presents. "Those are all for you, the smaller ones are from Sirius and Remus, who couldn't make it today, but that one, right on top, the biggest out of them all. That one is from me and your mom," He was almost bouncing in his seat by now. You would think it was his birthday by how he was acting.

"James! Let him finish eating first!" Lily admonished, "Why don't you read the Daily Prophet while you wait?"

"My lovely Lilyflower, I will give him time to eat for you. I will also read the paper for you!" James grabbed the paper and starting reading.

Harry laughed. He wondered how long his father would last. He could be such a child sometimes, but he could also be serious when he needed to be. He loved his father and he was glad he had him. Harry glanced back down at his pancakes, which really didn't seem all that appetizing anymore. He needed to stop thinking about his parents not being there anymore. He had them right now, and he needed to appreciate that.

He glanced back up and let a smile cross his face. His father was staring, unblinking, at him very intently from over the top of the paper. Harry made sure to take an extra slow time to eat the last bite of his pancakes before slowly pushing it away, watching the eyes following his moves intently, while laughing silently to himself.

"I'm done," Harry theatrically said. James jumped up with a noise that sounded like a pig squealing and ran over to the presents.

Lily winked at Harry and whispered, "I always told you that your father was a pig," she laughed, and took away Harry's dirty plate.

Hurrying over with the presents, James almost tripped, but stopped the fall by grabbing onto the table. He shoved the smaller ones into Harry's face first.

"The best present is for last!" He declared, while holding onto the big one from them. Harry obliged him and opened up the others.

From Sirius and Remus, he got candy, broom polish, and books. He was guessing the books were from Remus, because he couldn't picture Sirius holding a book willingly or even getting close enough to a bookstore to buy one. His parents had also gotten him candy, books and some brand new Quidditch gloves, which he was hoping to go use later today.

Finally, it came down to the huge and weirdly shaped present that his father was holding like it was the most precious thing in the world. It almost seemed like he didn't want to hand it over, but he did, very reluctantly, after Lily prodded him. Harry grabbed the present and didn't waste any time with teasing his father for once, he ripped right into it.

Once he was done, he looked closely at what it was and gave a cry of delight. It was a new broom! They had gotten him the new broom that was on the market! He only needed give his father a look, before they both raced to the back door. They heard a faint, "Be careful" from Lily before they both disappeared outside, arguing over who got to use the new broom first. Harry won, because he was the birthday boy.

That was how the rest of the day was spent, James and Harry taking turns on the new broom, racing it against the old ones. Before long, they were called in for Dinner. Dinner was a happy affair, with them all laughing and talking. Harry couldn't remember laughing and having this much fun before. He didn't want it too end. After they were done eating, they brought out the cake and sung Happy Birthday to him.

"Don't forget to make a wish Harry!" Lily said, who was being held in James arms, with a bright smile on her face.

Harry looked at his small family, closed his eyes, and wish for nothing to change. He wished for them to be happy like this all the time. He wished for many more Happy Birthdays like this to happen. Holding onto that wish, he blew out the candles, and woke up in the 4th year's boys dormitory.

It had all been a dream, Harry thought, as tears dripped down his face.

His parents were still dead and he was alone.


End file.
